The slender woman
by ScourgeFanatic101
Summary: An orphanage that has been constantly attacked by slenderman has only one protector, slender-woman. What happens when a girl is threatened with being kidnapped by slenderman and taken to his forest?


**This is a rewritten version of a story I wrote years ago (By now it's been deleted). So anyway I'd like to thank Dyinglight for encouraging me to write this and for giving me ideas for the story.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter ^-^**

**-sSs-**

The moon and star's light glided over St. Abigail's orphanage and was the only thing breaking through the darkness of the night. A quiet stillness had found itself in that area and had stayed there for the majority of the night, only being broken by the occasional gust of wind and the expected calls of various animals that had created their home's nearby. All things considered it was just like every other night and could only be appreciated by one person.

The silence of the night at St. Abigail's orphanage was only broken by the soft crackling of feet falling upon shortly cut grass. The orphanage and it's inhabitant's guardian was wandering around the ground's of the orphanage, searching for any danger that may be nearby.

You see, unlike normal guardians like night guards that would make nightly rounds through the grounds, this orphanage had a very unusual guardian. In fact, the adults that worked at the orphanage didn't even believe she existed!

This guardian was, of course, a creature named the slender woman, who had become the orphan's protector and motherly figure, helping sooth the children if they ever had nightmares or hurt themselves. Of course, there was also one other reason she stayed there to protect them. Their orphanage was very close to a forest which was home to a being named the slender man who shared her species, but shared nothing of her personality. For one thing, he was male and much more aggressive than her, also instead of having the instinct to nurture and protect children he wanted to kill and mutilate them. Just the thought of it made he feel horribly sick, so she had decided to protect the children of the orphanage from him.

So the slender woman walked along the orphanage's grounds every single night, making sure that the slender man would not be able to lay his hands upon any of her children. But sometimes she wasn't able to protect them from him, and it tore her up inside, knowing what he would do to them. . .

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of static running through he mind, rendering her deaf to the world around her. This brought her completely to attention.

'He's here. . .' She rushed towards where she assumed the static sound was coming from, her long black hair whipping through the wind. She would not allow s child's life to be lost this night, or ever again.

With her enhanced speed she was able to locate and get to the place in a very small amount of time, which she was grateful for. What she saw as she sped forward was an unnaturally tall man in a black suit with a bright red tie, holding the hand of a little girl that had glazed over eyes, who seemed to be in a trance.

The slender woman screeched as she rammed against the slender man, picking the girl up with her tendrils and placing her away from the two fighting humanoids. She growled as she tried to back away from the male, only to find that the male had grabbed both of her arms with his own, stronger, tendrils. This was a very dangerous situation and she knew it. She groaned in pain as the male tightened his tendril's grip on her arms, like a python constricting it's prey.

She hissed static at the male as she used her tendrils to try and lessen the predatory pressure on her arm's. The females of her species had thinner and weaker tendrils than the males, but in compensation they had more in quantity, having an average of 8 to 11 while the males had about 4 to 6, she was lucky to have eleven while her male counterpart had sex _very_ strong tendrils. Strong enough that if a human's arms were given the same treatment that hers were getting right now, their bones would be reduced to dust.

"Ugh. . .Mother. . ." Mumbled the little girl that was coming out of the slender man's trance. The slender woman's attention darted towards the little girl. Subconsciously remembering her name to be Rose. She also saw that the male's attention was on the little girl too and took her chance, elbowing him in the gut which forced him to stumble and take a few steps back.

She took her advantage and quickly teleported towards Rose, scooping the little girl up into her arms and running across the grounds to the front door of the orphanage. The girl, still mumbling halfheartedly with somewhat glazed over eyes, would be safe once she was in her bed. For an unknown reason her male counterpart couldn't get inside a child's mind when they were in their bed.

As she ran across the garden the girl was starting to come back to her senses, but still didn't seem to be aware of the world around her, only noticing the she was in her mother figure's arms and snuggling closer to her surrogate mother's warmth.

The slender man's static increased in volume and his tendrils violently lashed around him before shooting off towards the female, who started whacking them away lightning fast.

The slender woman looked at Rose as she set the girl down in front of the door, gasping breathlessly from the run. "My dear, you need to get into your bedroom right now." She said, pushing the girl slightly towards the entrance. "Y. . .yes mother. . ." The girl mumbled deliriously, walking into the building.

The woman sighed in relief, knowing that her child would be safer inside. She stood up and stared firmly at the male. She would drive him away, Just in case. Nobody's life would be lost tonight.

**-sSs-**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review :)**


End file.
